


Clueless

by LesSentiments



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesSentiments/pseuds/LesSentiments
Summary: A alcohol infused night leads to revelations for Veronica, and changes life for them all. Toni just happens to hang on for the ride. Let's just see how it goes, shall we?Just the gay trio Cheryl/Betty/Veronica actually just.. having normal teenager drama rather than crazy crazy drama.Beronica deserve more. Cheryl deserves love and appreciation. Here I am trying to give them justice.





	1. Wine Night!

**Author's Note:**

> I love thinking of how they could be oh so fun and happy. Honestly, Cheryl/Betty/Veronica are my dream trio, and they are gay ICONS. Anyway, Hello and Welcome to my very first fic (and yes, the reason I made it so informal is due to the lack of expertise in writing these types of things)  
> Please, be nice xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro and fun(?) I guess

_**VeronicaLodge added BettyCooper, CherylBlossom**_  
. _**VeronicaLodge**_ renamed the chat _**'Okay stop adding everyone you're infatuated with to all our groups Cheryl'**_

_**VeronicaLodge**_ : Babe I know you're lonely, but.. just do what the rest of us do and.. talk to them normally..?  
_**CherylBlossom**_ : Don't knock it til you try it.  
Which one of your ideas would have worked in creating that gorgeous amassing of every eligible gay in a 20km radius like my 4th bash?  
Yeah, that's what I thought  
_**BettyCooper**_ : Okay okay lets be civil here  
What ronnie really meant to say was; Cheryl, darling, would you like to join us (and by us we mean just us) for wine night my parents are out  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oh sweet cousin, you should have lead with that

_**VeronicaLodge**_ renamed the chat _**'WINE NIGHT!WINE NIGHT!'**_

_**CherylBlossom**_ :I'll be there 7 sharp  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Thank you darling  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oh and btw, I'm bringing Toni  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Oh for the love of god  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :What, she's hot okay  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Fair  
But she'd better bring extra wine

 

_**BettyCooper to VeronicaLodge** _

_**BettyCooper**_ :Umm, promise me when they get all weird and flirty you've got my back  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Babe, please, I need you just as much as you need me  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Good, we'd feel like third wheels on them otherwise

 

_**CherylBlossom to ToniTopaz** _

_**CherylBlossom**_ :Hey I need you to help me with something  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :At your every beck and call, m'lady  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Wtf  
Anyway, Betty and Veronica are having a wine night tonight and I am ready to be drunk but also during their relentless flirting/being in love with one another without realising bit I cannot be a third wheel  
You in? ;)  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :You know it bby


	2. It's been a long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica stops being such a dumb bitch and confronts her emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter is kinda just a setup for what could happen, and I think I'm just terrible at long, intricate chapters, so its more just little and often, rather than lots erratically posted (but lets be honest here, there's no guarantee that i won't still be erratic in posting, just hopefully still regularly). Might be just one or two convos per chapter, perhaps even prose at some point, who knows? Certainly not me  
> EDIT: I just messed around and updated the layout/lettering so hopefully it's easier to read. And boy am I bad at computers, as soon as that first coding hit me, it took a good while to figure it out. Thanks for reading me ramble; enjoy

_**VeronicaLodge to CherylBlossom** _

_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Oh no no I need help  
Crisis Babe pls help  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :We are.. in the same room.?  
If the reason you're not saying anything aloud is bc of toni, don't worry, she won't bite  
And when would you ever keep a secret from Betty you're basically married already  
Unless..?  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Unless what  
That's the whole problem though  
I think I like Betty, as in 'like' like and I have no idea what the hell to do  
Like.. she'll never like me that way but omg I only just realised but she's slightly tipsy and a bit sleepy and she's so cute omg how did I never realise this before  
And now she's getting cuddly what do i do what if its weird  
Why aren't you replying I can see you reading this I need help urgently  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Just letting you explore it for a moment yourself  
Obviously something that needs to be done, considering how gushy you're getting rn  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :And.. Advice?  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Honestly..?  
You're both idiots honestly  
Like  
Props to you for finally realising it  
But omg you've been killing me with the *sexual tension*  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :I've gotta tell her  
Like it might ruin everything, yeah, but if I don't i'm gonna feel like a fraud  
Or maybe its best if I just don't  
Maybe it does work to ignore your problems  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Babe  
Calm down  
I'm about to make this quick, mostly because you look like you're about to have a mental breakdown  
But also bc me and Toni were getting.. close.. and I want to go back to that ASAP  
I'm not going to tell you you have to tell her, but you need to understand; Betty is infatuated with you absolutely and completely and I'm even pretty sure you're the reason she realised she didn't love archie  
So, tell her or don't tell her  
Just.. don't doubt yourself  
(But also I wouldn't mind if you told her bc I am ready for Choni and Beronica to take Riverdale high by storm)  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :You have a name for us??  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oh, you have no idea  
It's been a long time coming<  


 

_**VeronicaLodge to BettyCooper** _

_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Hey, I know you're tipsy and probably just want to go to sleep, but ugh I need to tell you something and I don't think I can wait  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Yes..?  
Babe this is kinda worrying pls just tell me whatever it is, I can guarantee, I'm good..  



	3. Give me a minute here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has conflicted opinions, with Polly attempting to help her out. Veronica's spiralling. Cheryl and Toni are just flirting and unaffected, as per usual.

_**VeronicaLodge to BettyCooper** _

_**VeronicaLodge**_ : I think I love you, Betty Cooper  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Yeah I love you too babe, what else is new  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :No  
Not like that  
It means I am in love with you  
It means that ever since the day I met you you've been the person I've most adored in riverdale, and I only just realised, looking at you, that's more than friendship  
And I don't even know when it happened, or even if it was all of a sudden or if its just always been that way  
But I love you  
Betty? are you gonna respond?  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Uh, yeah  
Idk what to say  
Give me a minute here

_**BettyCooper to PollyCooper** _

_**BettyCooper**_ :Pols?  
_**PollyCooper**_ :Honey what's wrong?  
_**BettyCooper**_ :I think I'm having a breakdown  
Veronica just.. confessed her love to me? but I have no idea how to respond  
How are you supposed to respond to something like that  
_**PollyCooper**_ :Oh, wow  
Maybe first think about how you feel?  
Get some space  
How do you feel?  
_**BettyCooper**_ :I have no fucking idea  
Yes I love her of course I do she's my best friend  
But how are you supposed to convert that into those kind of feelings  
And I know Cheryl's always referring to us as 'the iconic gays' but tbh I don't even know  
_**PollyCooper**_ :I love you honey but you're oblivious  
I was hoping you'd come to it yourself, but you're obviously still in denial  
And I don't want to push you, take your time, be free. But you are in love with that girl  
Just the way you look at her is enough to know it  
God, everyone else does, I'm overjoyed to hear she found out as well  
_**BettyCooper**_ :I have no fucking idea what to do  
Fuck  
I don't know

 

_**CherylBlossom to ToniTopaz** _

_**CherylBlossom**_ :Lets make a bet  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :Ohh.. intriguing  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :By the end of the week; my sweet cousin and her puppy dog Veronica will be Riverdale's newest power couple  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :Bold of you to assume we won't get there first  
But, I'll take those odds timewise, Betty's too meticulous to move that fast  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Loser buys dinner  
And by dinner we all know that means Pop's  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :See you there, Bombshell


	4. Super awkward middle manning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's getting angsty. Betty's gotta come to some realisations, with a little nudge from Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have no idea where this story is going.. like, at all.  
> As I type this, I'm trying to think of where to take this chapter. Maybe that's half the fun though; I can just let it take me where it wants to go. I guess we'll all just have to wait and see.. ;)

_**'Okay stop adding everyone you're infatuated with to all our groups Cheryl'** _

_**CherylBlossom**_ added _**ToniTopaz**_ to the chat

 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :Welcome, mon chérie ;)  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :Umm, not to intrude.. but is the name of this chat supposed to be some sort of warning sign for me?

 _ **CherylBlossom**_ renamed the chat _**Queens✨🏳️🌈💅**_

 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :What name of the chat?  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :okayyyy

 

_**VeronicaLodge to CherylBlossom** _

_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Stop flirty bantering in the gc omg you could literally do it in private  
Especially with the fact that Betty won't reply anyway  
Basically a redundant chat now  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Ouch are you okay  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Apart from my bruised ego and crushed emotions, yeah, why wouldn't I be  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :No I just meant it must hurt having that stick so far up your ass  
But now you've seriously made me worried  
What happened?  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Oh, I just confessed everything to Betty, and somehow I did not even get shot down, no, I got iced  
IGNORED  
Do you know how painful this is  
This is worse than her just saying it outright  
Now I can't help but have hope  
Even though I know like 100% it's not happening, I still think it, so, thanks for the advice  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oof  
Sorry I know that wasn't helpful  
But Big Oof  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Okay, go ahead, make a meme of it  
It's only my absolute heartbreak of losing my best friend and the girl I'm in love with you're exploiting  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Sorry  
But maybe it'll alleviate it somehow  
I would try harder but idk you don't really seem in the mood to appreciate my comedy genius atm

 

_**CherylBlossom to BettyCooper** _

_**CherylBlossom**_ :What the hell are you doing  
_**BettyCooper**_ :What are you talking about  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :You know exactly what I'm talking about  
Frankly, I'm offended you'd think I'm not the first to know everything  
_**BettyCooper**_ :And what's your point here  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :My point is to stop you being such an idiot  
You're obviously scared but this is, and I spare no emphasis here, the worst thing you could do in this situation  
Not only have you reduced a once mighty person to an emotional wreck  
But you've lost both of you your best friend  
Not that I'm not your best friend and confidant too, but this is gonna be super awkward middle manning  
Not to mention that we wouldn't be able to be in groups anymore  
And I have a *girlfriend* to think about now too..  
_**BettyCooper**_ :God you're making it into something way bigger than it is  
It's not that big of a deal  
And... girlfriend?  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :It is that big of deal, and more, for Veronica  
And, yes, thank you, Toni and I are the newest power couple to grace Riverdale  
Please feel free to react adequately extravagantly  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Oh, I promise you I am  
But  
Am I really hurting her that much?  
Fuck  
I've really fucked it up now haven't I  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :I don't want to scare you  
But please, you're gonna have to work on this  
Don't lose this group  
I know I'm normally above all the feelings and whatever but I have to say that you two are my family now. Ever since Jason, since I escaped that wretched woman they called my mother. I haven't got anything more of a foundation than you two. You made me into the person I am today  
I need you. Both of you  
_**BettyCooper**_ :I love you  
Me too  
Fuck  
I've got work to do


	5. Mercy, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tries to make some sort of amends. Choni up the ante of their bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly(?) getting the hang of this I think. Mostly just a bit of fun, but I do hope you're enjoying it to. I find some of the fics where couples get together as 'soulmates' almost instantly a bit cliche, so this is trying to be a little more slow-burn-y. I hope it's not too boring, let me know if it is, or if there's anything you want to see. Taking ideas!! Also, trying to include banter and sincerity in good amounts. Idk if it's working, but I'm trying :)

_**CherylBlossom to ToniTopaz** _

_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oh yeah, Betty's working through it, I've got this in the bag  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :Cheryl Blossom, this better not be you exploiting your friend's misery for your own personal gain  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Excuse me, I've been coaching those two messes for days, I deserve this  
I'm ready to take the next step  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :...the.. next step?  
What does that mean  
Is it something sexual  
God I hope it is  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :It can be if you want it to be?  
Right, after you lose our bet, you'll be bottom  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :C'mon  
We all know that's not our dynamic  
I like it when you're a pillow princess  
I mean what's not to like, you get to be a princess, isn't that what girls like you dream of  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oh, you'll see what girls like me dream of.. but it's not that  
Just wait and see what I'm like; after I win  
_**ToniTopaz**_ :Never gonna happen, bombshell  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Just you wait...

 

**BettyCooper to VeronicaLodge**

_**BettyCooper**_ :I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now  
But I know I fucked up  
I know I did, and I am her to do anything I can, anything at all, to try to make things go back to the way they were  
Mercy, please?  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :You know I can't do that  
Not make everything go back  
Fuck, I wish I could  
It's not voluntary, it's not a choice. I love you  
If we tried doing everything the way it was before my heart wouldn't shatter the way it is now. It'd fracture slowly, smaller and smaller pieces, each one making it more fragile and broken and fine  
Until it just.. fell apart  
And I can't do that to you and I can't do that to myself  
_**BettyCooper**_ :I'm just so fucking scared  
I don't know how to do it without you  
Do everything without you  
You're everything for me and I can't just move on like that's not true  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :That's how it feels for me  
Except obviously not in the same way  
So this is what we have to resign ourselves to

__  
**BettyCooper to PollyCooper**  


**BettyCooper** :You were right  
You were so fucking right  
I'm so in love with her it hurts  
Maybe that's why I was in denial  
Now I'm scared to lose her  
Or just scared she won't take me back in the first place  
__**PollyCooper** :Please, don't tell me you're talking to me right now  
If you haven't even talked to her  
I refuse to participate until you two have had an actual conversation  
GO  
**BettyCooper** :Right  
Okay  
Here goes


	6. Redemption attemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is fucking trying, okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, slow burn went out the window as soon as I started writing the chapter. Lost the plot pretty fast and just wrote what I thought felt right. Going with the flow,...  
> I think next chapter might be the venture into prose writing, to take them away from the phones; some scenes could be more intimate

_**BettyCooper to VeronicaLodge** _

_**BettyCooper**_ :I love you too  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :You'd better mean that  
This better not be a 'I love you as my friend' hoax  
Because I can't keep living through this if it is  
_**BettyCooper**_ :It's real  
It's an 'I love you and I was such a fucking idiot before because I was too scared to admit it to myself, let alone you, the person I love, for far too long so I just pushed you away instead of letting you in'  
And this is my.. redemption attemption  
I'm sorry I shouldn't have made that into a joke  
I just love you and I'm scared to lose you  
Okay?  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Omg this is why I love you  
I love your horrible jokes that, clearly, nobody finds funny but you just.. keep going at it  
And I was scared too, I just wasn't an idiot about it  
_**BettyCooper**_ :But I love you  
I know it's lame, but could it warrant an excuse?  
I'll buy you a milkshake at Pop's?  
Chocolate? I know it's your favourite?   
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Only if you take me to the drive through as well   
I heard they were doing a re-run of 'Clueless' and that's a classic we cannot miss  
_**BettyCooper**_ :As in, as a date?  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Yeah, as a date  
_**BettyCooper**_ :I'd like that  
Wait no  
.. I'd *love* that  
Just like I love you  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Omg we're *that* couple now  
_**BettyCooper**_ :Gotta knock Cheryl off her pedestal quickly before the power gets to her head, ya know?  
_**VeronicaLodge**_ :Riverdale's not gonna know what hit them ;)  
  
  
_**CherylBlossom to ToniTopaz**_  
  
_**CherylBlossom**_ :Oh, btw, I win;)  
See you Friday..


	7. I just really missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here goes prose. Please forgive me for this. Also I think I might be trying something... more with Cheryl and Toni, but be warned, this is my first attempt so it might suck. Let's give it a go, shall we?

As was agreed, at 6 o'clock sharp on Friday, Toni was in a booth at Pop's, having ordered the customary chocolate and strawberry milkshakes for the two of them. Thus far, however, the redheaded beauty was nowhere to be seen. By 5 past, the milkshakes had arrived, and Toni had arrived to the conclusion that something must be wrong. Cheryl wasn't late. That was the reason Toni had been on time. Cheryl just wasn't late.  
At the risk of sounding desperate, Toni had held out this long on contacting her, but by now she was bored and slightly worried, so she pulled out her phone for a quick checkup, yet looked up, distracted by the sound of the bell at the door, signalling the arrival of another customer.  
"Wow" she uttered under her breath "Well, fuck me" as Cheryl breezed up to the table, all cherry blossom and ease.  
"That's the plan" she fired back instantly, as if she hadn't just arrived to a perfectly casual diner in _that_ outfit. With those mile long legs and a skirt that hitched just far enough up her hip as she sat down that it rendered Toni speechless. In _that_ blouse, cut just low enough that Toni could see a beauty mark hovering near the breast. _That_ cherry perfume that drove Toni crazy. No, Cheryl did not consider any of this as she leaned down to wrap her pristinely painted lips around the straw, leaving a stain around its rim as she drew away.  
"Excuse me, but don't think just you came in her just so perfectly made up like that it excuses you from the fact that you, Cheryl Blossom, are late" Toni states this with a clipped voice, attempting to draw breath once more.  
"I thought we were switching roles tonight, mi amour" it was a breathy voice, obviously Cheryl wasn't quite as relaxed as she seemed to be feigning  
"Oh, not like this we're not, if you're still being.. this" She gestured vaguely around Cheryls entire vicinity "This extravagance is an entirely Cheryl Blossom trait, and you are not exempt from that"  
"Oh, but you wouldn't have it any other way.. would you, Cha-Cha?" she giggled slightly at this, her first use of a nickname, designed to test the waters, see if it were to fall or to fly  
"No" Toni gasped once more "No I wouldn't, Bombshell"  
The girls continued flirting back and forth across the table, each trying to outwit the other, both only succeeding in making the other more flustered. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Across town, however, there was a date going slightly more awkwardly. Betty had tried at least 8 different outfits before leaving her house, settling on a short, flared black skirt, paired with a blue blouse, unbuttoned just low enough to reveal something not inappropriate, but enough to make Veronica's heart miss a beat upon first glance. The tight, unrelenting ponytail she usually wore was nowhere to be seen. Veronica had forgone her customary style too, wearing only a yellow tank top and jeans, only her pearls remaining of her usual look. Perhaps they'd switched roles too.  
6 o'clock, sharp, Betty pulled up outside the Pembrooke in her mother's (less than date material) Voltswagon. At 6:02 pm, she opened the door wide to let a slightly flushed Veronica Lodge through the door  
"M'lady" she ushered toward the array of snacks she'd picked up before "Are you ready for the film?"  
"Of course I am.. but I thought we were getting food at Pop's"  
"Yeah, but we all know you'll get snacky before then.. better to be prepared". The awkward small talk they had been exchanging paused suddenly, as Betty glanced up seeing Veronica's gaze no longer light and playful, but staring intensely at her face.  
"What, oh no, is something wrong?" Betty glanced around wildly, trying to realise what she'd forgotten, or what she'd done wrong this time.  
"No, no not at all" Veronica sighed "I just really missed you, that's all" she glanced down suddenly embarrassed.  
"Oh" Betty let out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. "Oh" then, without notice, she leaned forward, even unaware of what she was doing herself, just knowing it was what felt right, in this very moment. It seemed to happen in slow motion; she leaned, her hand reaching out in front of her and tilting Veronica's chin up toward her. Then the kiss. It was fast, but oh so sweet. She tasted, only afterward, the slight lingering of the plum purple lipstick mixed with her strawberry lip balm. And the softness, the feeling would stay with her for days. She was tugged from her line of thought be Veronica's giggle, then pulling her back in for more, one more kiss. It dissipated all the tension they'd been feeling for the last few days in just a moment, then as they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads against each others', prolonging the moment Betty began to laugh  
"What?" it was joking, she was smiling "What are you laughing at, Betty Cooper?"  
"I just never had any idea how long I've wanted to do that"  
"Oh me too, me too" their hands were still linked across the middle of the car "Promise me there'll be more?"  
"Oh, just you wait" Betty winked "Ready to go?"  
"So ready"


	8. No take backsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni complete their bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried prose. I think I liked it? Anyway, I'll switch around with it I think, maybe even within chapters. Also, this is my first attempt at any remotely intimate scene, so I didn't feel like I could go into a lot of detail. Alos, I thought I'd leave this one just to Cheryl and Toni, we'll catch up Betty and Veronica next..

Back at Thornhill, Cheryl and Toni had been doing their best to ignore their tension, at least for the moment being. Maybe it was the being there, face to face, or maybe it was each of them being too stubborn to make the first move, to reveal that this was what they'd been waiting oh so long for. They started out on the sofa, comfortably close, but not quite touching, then the movie started, then they just had to share the popcorn, so of course they had to be closer. Then, apparently, Toni was cold, so what else could Cheryl do but get them a blanket to share? By the time the ending credits of "Love, Simon" rolled across the screen, Toni was laying in Cheryl's lap, both sobbing. She looked up "Okay, what next" Toni smiled weakly "No, you're not making me watch another cheesy romance movie. We're not doing that again" Cheryl quickly wiped her eyes, eager to move on "Oh Bombshell, I didn't see you complaining during that. And I did see you crying" She started laughing at this point "No take backsies" the laughter was infectious, before long, the two were crying for an entirely different reason. Okay, maybe it was the bottle of wine they'd been nursing throughout, but they were hysterical, and Toni couldn't help but advance it by poking her fingers under the blankets, right into Cheryl's sides, tickling her intensely. This turned into a fight quickly, and caused them both to roll off the sofa, collapsing into a pile on the floor. Their smiles seemed to dissipate across their faces. Both knew this was it, the moment they'd been anticipating all night. Cheryl leaned forward, propping herself up on her elbow, and brushed a loose strand of pink hair out of Toni's face, then swooped down, each move perfectly calculated. When their lips touched, for Toni, it was like a stellar collision, creating an exploding cacophony of colours and feelings and _heat _. She tangled her fingers into her hair while their lips crashed. Repeatedly. Cheryl drew away slowly, biting Toni's lip, then letting go. Her eyes still held desire, perhaps even more so than before. She'd had a taste of everything she'd wanted "See, don't you like it when I'm on top?" Toni smiled "Oh, shut up", she rolled quickly pushing herself to hover above Cheryl, but there was no resistance from the redhead, all she wanted was more. Toni leaned in once more, waiting until their lips almost touched before diverting and touching her lips to Cheryl's ear instead, and whispering slowly, in a husky voice "I'll meet you upstairs", before twisting her body once more into the upright position, and running up the stairs. Cheryl groaned. This was turning out to be a lot longer of a night than she'd expected. Once they were upstairs, things moved quickly, almost as a blur. Clothes were shed in moments, both feeling some sense of urgency, as if they'd been waiting for far too long for this. This exact moment. Toni fought for dominance, but it was a lost cause, every time, Cheryl would breath into her ear for her to "Remember". After a while, she no longer minded. She didn't mind in the slightest. Because Cheryl was in a matching red lace lingerie set and it made her breath hitch every time. Because Cheryl was moaning just slightly with every movement, every kiss or touch. Because when Cheryl ran her fingers down her chest, and along her thighs, nothing else mattered. It was all heavy breathing, wet kisses, and fire, all in the most glorious kind of way. Afterward, when Cheryl lay down beside her, completely out of breath, it was sweet nothings muttered into the pillow, and a night of secrets, secrets and, of course, smiling kisses__


	9. So, Pop's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica get fluffy, then rather more sincere, then fufilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school now; meaning I'm back in exams, so I doubt I'll be posting a lot until they end (only 2 more weeks!), but, until then I'll try and do a few, even if they're no good for anyone else they might be good for my own sanity...

On arrival at the drive through, Betty knows exactly what to do; she parks the car backward, hops out, puts the back seats down, and creates some sort of haven (or so it seems to Veronica) which houses a cocoon of blankets and an array of snacks (including, but not limited to, diet coke, m&ms, popcorn, and, Veronica's favourite, strawberry laces). Despite all this, however, Veronica still thinks the best bit is that Betty's just curled up on one side, and is patting the area next to her, with a sparkle in her eye that's been Veronica's weakness since day one. As she scrambles in, Betty noticeably scoots closer, curling into the raven haired girl's side. Veronica, not able to help herself, giggles  
"Hey! What?" Betty turns accusingly "anyway, don't get too comfortable, I was just giving you a bit of my blanket" her smile turns pouty, as if she's trying to look grumpy but just can't help herself  
"Sure, sure, of course" Veronica's still laughing to herself as she leans down and places a chaste kiss on the others' lips before leaning away "Because if we were close we might be forced to do that again, and God forbid.." the sparkle remains ever present in Betty's eyes, and both girls notice, but never mention that Betty keeps their bodies close, almost intertwined, neither one makes any gesture to move away.

Throughout the movie, they've been talking, laughing intermittently. By the end they're barely speaking, instead, their heads are rested together and they've fallen into a restless sleep, the kind from which Betty awakes and instantly craves more, but, instead, settles for leaning toward the other girl and brushing her hair out of her face, leaning further to put her lips to her ear and whisper for her to wake up. There's a grumble, but no other response, so she resorts to a rather more -rude- awakening, from which she begins to giggle just at the idea; she leans forward once more and begins to kiss across her face, fast and repeatedly, whilst also sticking her fingers through the blanket, tickling the girl relentlessly. Veronica awakes with a gasp, and Betty ceases almost immediately, instead starting to double over in laughter at the confusion on the girl's face. As Veronica pieces it together, Betty begins to regain control again. When she looks down, as expected, Veronica's pouty, and that sends her over the edge once more. As if a catalyst, Veronica can't help but do the same, and before long, they're both absolutely and completely wide awake  
"So, Pop's?" Betty asked, once she's regained her composure  
"Oh" Veronica looks a bit confused "I thought maybe we'd skip Pop's and go back to mine for a bit?" she smiles sheepishly  
"Oh, no, absolutely not" the smile of Veronica's face freezes. This was not the response she was expecting. Betty scrambles to redeem herself "No, not like that kind of no. Of course I want to come to yours. I _really _want to go to yours. I just-" she looks into Veronica's eyes imploringly, and takes her hands "-I told you I'd get you a milkshake remember, and I feel like, right now, I just need to keep that promise. I need to prove something to you. Or maybe it's to myself" now she takes a deep breath "I need to do this, because even if you've completely forgiven me, this is the physical representation of that" her voice is wavering a bit, and Veronica can feel the grip on her hands getting tighter__  
"Okay" Veronica breathes out slowly "You know what, I'll let you do that, but just so you know, for me" she pauses and kisses Betty slowly " _This _is the physical representation of that" Betty lets out a watery laugh__  
"I don't deserve you, Veronica Lodge" Veronica laughs loudly, pulling Betty out into the open air and brushing her hair behind her ear, before kissing her in a way they'd never experienced before  
"I think you'll find" she draws away "that it's quite the contrary, Betty Cooper" she leans in again.  
The car park is silent, and most of the lights are off by now, but for these two girls there's fireworks engulfing the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this felt a bit waffly and filler-y when I wrote it. Sorry. Maybe the exams are affecting me more than I'd thought. I was typing with a slight detachment/ didn't really know what was going on. Sorry again x


	10. There it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, exams are over, and there is no guarantee updates are gonna be regular. I'm trying my best here.. okay?

_**CherylBlossom to BettyCooper** _

_**CherylBlossom**_ :Details pls  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :It was amazing  
Just... so amazing  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :And when you say amazing?  
...  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :We just really talked everything out and connected  
Just really beautiful  
Oh and yeah, we made out a bunch  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :There it is  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :Fuck u  
If you'd seen what she was wearing you'd understand  
Damn she's a goddess  
Now u spill  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :Spill? Me?  
Why would u assume I have news  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :Cheryl, I know you, I've seen Toni  
Now tell me  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :Okay fine that woman is irresistible.. a goddess  
And I cannot even begin to explain what she can do with that body  
Like omg there's this thing she does with her tongue and its...  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :Hey, babe?  
You can stop right there.. save it for the bedroom  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :Ur just jealous because you and Veronica didn't get anywhere close and I know u want it  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :Umm, just because a girl doesn't (do more than) kiss and tell......  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :Ew okay I see your point  
Okay bye Toni's coming over  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :I don't even wanna know  
You're insatiable  
 _ **CherylBlossom**_ :Yeah but it's okay bc Toni can go all.. night.. long  
She's like a stallion  
 _ **BettyCooper**_ :Goodbye Cheryl

 

_**BettyCooper to VeronicaLodge** _

_**BettyCooper**_ :U wanna come over? ;)  
 _ **VeronicaLodge**_ :I'll be there in 5...


End file.
